look how they shine for you
by upperleadworth
Summary: for you i'd bleed myself dry. LJ


_AN- I love James/Lily. So much. Yeah. Enjoy. I don't own the characters._

* * *

James loves Lily and Lily loves James and they're so cliché and they love it.

* * *

He's one of the most carefree people in the world unless something threatens someone he cares about- he hasn't been carefree for a while. She wishes she didn't cause him the misery she does, being Muggleborn, and she tries to make him feel better. It works sometimes, but not often. She wishes she could see that light in those eyes more often, but it's hard to draw out.

* * *

She's one of the most optimistic people in the world unless she's terrified- and that's a lot of the time now. She doesn't want him to die, she doesn't want her friends to die, and she doesn't want this bloody war to keep on going. He wants her to be happy, even if he can't. He promises he'll live for her, that he'll make sure that they get out of this alive- but he knows it's an empty promise and so does she.

* * *

"James, I'm scared." Her green eyes are so innocent, so sweet- she's never adjusted to war.

"I know you are- everyone is, love." He tries to comfort her. Hazel met green, and she knows he's sincere.

"I'm sorry I put you through this daily."

"I'm sorry I convinced you to join the Order."

"I love you. You shouldn't blame yourself for that. I made the decision myself." She swears that there are tears in his eyes.

* * *

He's smiling, and she knows that this time, it's real. He usually feigns happiness to make her feel better, but they both know it's fake. But this- it's pure bliss.

"There's a potion now, Lily! It could help Remus!" She is delighted- Remus always deserved some happiness in his life, and this potion might be able to solve everything. She finds it surprising that something so happy could come up in the middle of the war.

* * *

He's happy again, holding this child- _his son- _for the first time.

"I hope he has your eyes." James says, quietly. The tears are coming down again, but this time, he's smiling.

"That hurt like hell."

"So I take it you do not want another child."

"Maybe someday. Just not soon."

"Okay, love. What should we name him?"

"Harry. After my dad. Harry James."

"Your dad was named Harold."

"But Harry sounds better to me."

In this Saint Mungo's room, the hazel eyes that were James Potter's lit up, and Harry James Potter was alive and perfect.

* * *

She's holding Harry, and knows that he has the eyes James wanted. It's been a few months now, and there's been a prophecy made. It could hurt Harry, it could hurt her, it could hurt James, it could hurt Frank, hurt Alice, hurt their son Neville. Neville and Harry had been "playmates" (although Lily didn't see how two children who weren't even a year old could be playmates,) since they were born in rooms next to each other, just hours apart. She and James need to go into hiding, and they need to find someone they can trust. James trusts everyone- he's very trusting, almost too trusting, but Sirius, who is the person James trusts the most, doesn't trust Remus. James isn't sure what to believe- Peter suggests that both Sirius and Remus are traitors, Marlene isn't allowed to know, and James is a bit skeptical of Lily and Alice's idea to make one another the Secret-Keepers- how would that even work? Lily and James Potter were thoroughly confused, but hoped that the promise to live would stand, even if it was nearly impossible.

* * *

"James… I'm scared. Our son even has the possibility of dying now, and-"

He puts his finger to her lips, and tells her that it'll be alright.

"Lils, everyone has a chance of dying, and we're gonna live. I know it."

"But what if we don't! What if Harry's an orphan and we can't see him grow up and-"

"Lilyflower..."

"You haven't called me that since Fifth Year! You know I hate it!"

"Lily Marie Evans Potter! Listen to me! We are going to live. You aren't yourself, Lils, you should have faith."

"I just don't know!"

"No one does, Lily."

"No one?"

"No one."

"When did you become the man of great wisdom?"

"Since you needed one."

"I need you."

* * *

It's October 31st, and James has a bad feeling about today. Maybe it's because it's the first time since he met Sirius that they haven't celebrated his birthday together, or maybe being in the boring cottage so long has driven him mad. There just seems to be something odd about today. The day goes by normally, Harry speaks the few words he knows (Mummy, Da, apple, dog, arse, (Lily blamed James for the last one,)) and flies around on his toy broom. James and Lily talk and laugh and smile, but James still feels odd. That night, everything makes since. Voldemort bursts through the door, ready to kill. James tells Lily that he will hold him off, but forgets his wand. He ducks each green curse Voldemort sends at him, and taunts the enemy. He closes his eyes and chuckles for a moment, and when he opens them, he suddenly sees the green light about to hit his chest. He apologizes for not fulfilling his promise and the light leaves his eyes.

* * *

The noise has stopped, and Lily is scared. She knows what this means, but won't bring herself to believe it. She feels betrayed, but saddened. She knew that the promise was empty, but it gave her hope. Voldemort has entered the nursery, and she focuses all her energy on saving Harry. If she can't live, then Harry can. He could live with Sirius. Sirius could protect Harry if she and James weren't there. Voldemort taunts her, and tells her to step aside- but why? She doesn't. She has to protect Harry. She sees the green light, and does nothing to avoid it. She has accepted her death. She closes her eyes, the green eyes that James had loved so much, and is blasted backwards, and she is no longer.

* * *

_AN- What do you think? Tell me in a review. :)_

_~Blue_


End file.
